united_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Woke
Supreme Leader Woke was the final product of the original Anarchy Generator and thus a sheer embodiment of the raw power and energy it encompassed. One, Woke existed as a nameless program meant to destroy viruses or other harmful malware that would compromise the Generator's control over the Anarchist forces that worshipped it and yet simultaneously hated it, as that was the definition of anarchy and chaos, no laws or rules, simply maddening death and destruction. Even so, the Generator required protective armour of sorts, which is where Woke came in, destroying and deleting any attempt from the Republic's master coders and hackers to eliminate it. One day, Supreme Leader Snoke, the infamous Sith Lord commanding the First Order sensed the Generator was slowly fading after years of spawning monstrosities to disrupt the continuity of space and time. Snoke took advantage of this revelation and secretly travelled to Coruscant with Kylo Ren, his trusty apprentice. On the planet itself, Snoke inserted a strand of his DNA into the Generator's databanks. Utilising the last of its remaining hard-drives to spite the opportunistic Darkborn, instead the Generator digitally embodied it's anti-virus software and amplified Snoke's already highly potent force powers, granting them onto the software. As a play on words, this new being was renamed 'Woke', similar to the internet meme. Once brought to sentience, Woke quickly destroyed his old creator and put Snoke and Ren into place, making them his slaves. Forcing his older brother to give up the First Order and it's numerous armies and equipment, Woke returned to Snoke's former flagship, claiming it his own mobile fortress and relegating Snoke and Ren to literal dog-pens for humiliation and to psychologically transfer to his new army that he was in charge now. After murdering high command officers and lieutenants loyal to Snoke and Ren during a meeting, Woke ordered the construction of a new superweapon called 'Starkiller Base' to use in his ambitious plot for Galactic conquest. You see, after Woke was given increased sentience and omnipotence from the Anarchy Generator, he decided to use his newfound powers to become a living god. To do this, Woke would need to mercilessly harvest the Midichlorians from every living being in all of space. Woke's plan began with uncovering secrets to enacting this ritual on the old Sith homeworld of Korriban, where countless archives and databanks existed detailing heavily Sith lore and Sith alchemist practices. Dispatching Kylo Ren and several brigades of Stormtroopers to uncover these pieces of knowledge, Woke would be pleasantly surprised when Ren actually competently completed his job and returned with a holo-recording courtesy of Sith Emperor Vitiate heavily describing the ritual. Essentially, a very powerful Force-User would need to reach the Galaxy's Deep Core and harness all his power onto the dying star, using the subsequent energy maelstrom to pinpoint each organic being in this Galactic plane and suck out their lifeforce. Woke knew if the First Order knew his true plan, they would rebel considering they would also become byproducts and victims of his madness. He kept the true nature of his mission a silent issue only known to himself and Snoke, whom had the same plan before becoming imprisoned. Woke managed to scrounge up a private army of space pirates and hired mercenaries to assault the Deep Core's oil drilling stations which obstructed Hyperspace routes into the area. Since the UR was managing the Anarchist Remnants and Maoist Revolutions at this time, they were far to preoccupied to effectively repel the sudden onslaught of attacks from these nameless bandit companies. Thus, Woke's plan succeeded and he was able to open a gap into the Deep Core. Woke's personal fleet would oversee the mission, as the First Order's Supreme Leader he would be followed without question. General Armitage Hux would stay behind and man the capital ship while Woke and his Praetorian Guards would arrive onto the surface of the innermost planet in the Galaxy. Victoriously he walked through empty fields and grasslands of the once prosperous world, now destroyed by the weight of gravity. He smiled in triumph. However, right at the cusp of his power, Woke was denied. Emperor Pike had learned of this plot a few days earlier and halted it within its diabolical tracks, Force Pushing Woke into a stone formation, causing it to collapse. After an intense battle between the two Lords of the Force, Woke seemed to garner the upper hand, exhausting and tiring Pike to a point of which scars were visible on his body. When Woke was ready to destroy Pike, Hux reported the Republic's fleet had ambushed the First Order vanguard and was quickly overwhelming them. Seething at the loss, Woke quickly left the planet on his private shuttle and hyperspaced out of the Deep Core, denied ultimate power. ------------------------------------------- Later on, Woke would be contacted by Sauron of the Dark Empire, gaining an invitation to join their massive conglomerate. Deciding to be merciful and release his brother from the dog cage, Woke would appoint Snoke the Head Ambassador of the First Order to all meetings of the Dark Imperial Parliament. However, almost immediately Snoke would realise Hades, the Dark Emperor, was utilising a specialised Orb of Corruptive Power to enslave the minds of all attendees to serve his will, and that this purported democracy was a mere sham to hide the Imperial state's true nature. Woke's Army contributed greatly during the many conflicts the Dark Empire participated in, instigated, or backed during its existence. Major of all these were the War of Darkness and War of Wrath. First Order Stormtroopers and AT-M6s became common sights on any Imperial battlefield, and for his great assistance in propping up Imperial regimes and winning them numerous battles, Hades granted Woke his own Orb of Corruption, albeit on a smaller scale and with reduced powers. In secret, Woke worked with the Titan Kronos to upgrade the Orb's potency and mystical energies to eclipse Hades's Orb, planning an eventual coup against him. By then however, the Dark Lord Sauron managed to blame Hades for a disastrous loss on Naboo, thus banishing him temporarily to the infamous Underworld. After these events, Woke began manipulating the political sphere of the Dark Empire, gaining many senators and officers on his side. When the War of Darkness definitively concluded, Sauron was destroyed, his superweapons eviscerated and thus all resources lost. Woke took a large portion of the Dark Empire and formed his own separatist state, based on ideals of fascism and nationalism, opposing the Quintesson Comintern's obsession with wider revolutionary practices. Woke did not want to share power and went to war several times with the other Remnant faction commanded by Kledji. The Remnant Wars were taxing on Woke's resources, and later in these conflicts Woke lost Armitage Hux, albeit not to the Communists but rather a bloodthirsty Ronan the Accuser. Currently, Woke is preparing a final assault to cripple the United Republic, amassing new fleets and technologies in the Outer Rim and charting a course straight for Coruscant.